Being Tamed
by jennie.andersson.982
Summary: Adrian is forced to go to College and wants to get out of there, but maybe someone can change his mind... / This is my first fanfictin :) I'm not even sure if it's good but thought that I'll give it a try :) OBS!: English is not my first language!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

For three years I had traveled. I've gone to: Tokyo, Paris, Buenos Aires, Cairo, Canberra and lots of other places. But now for some reason my dad wanted me in Palm Springs, which didn't make any sense. For a vampire like me California wasn't exactly the ideal place to go since well, there was too much sun for my liking. When dad called, I can't say I was exactly delighted…

_Two weeks earlier_

I liked Copenhagen - well the Danish moroi strip club to be exactly I decided as two very attracting moroi women walked towards me in miniskirts and revealing tops. The way the light was moving behind them made their already sexy walk exotic as well. They walked through the crowd like they owned this awesome place and I was their target because I was the only one there. I immediately put on my famous dashing smile. One of the women was slightly taller than the other and that's where their differences ended.

"Du ser ensom ut hottie…" The taller one started with a smile.

"I don't speak Danish" I interrupted but gave them a look that I know said: _But I do other things..._

"Okay handsome, then we'll speak in English then" the tall one said with very noticeable Danish accent. "But then again" she started to stroke my arm "what we want to do with you won't need much talking"

I was just about to answer when my cellphone interrupted me.

"One moment my ladies" I said like the gentleman I wasn't which made them laugh. I walked out of the club before I answered. "Hello"

"What the hell took so long?" a voice I knew very well said.

"I was having some fun" I told him grinning.

"What you do is not fun it's ridiculous!" so he was disappointed with me, what a surprise. Note the sarcasm.

"Whatever you say" I wanted to go back in and finish what I started with the sexy women.

"Adrian" he sighed with frustration. "I did not call to talk some sense in to your head, even though you'd need it" Heard that before, I thought. "But I did call you to tell you that I've got you in to college"

I nearly dropped my phone "What?!"

"You've been out having as you call it 'fun' for three years now. It's time for you to get a college graduation." He stated.

" You got me in with my grades?" I asked uncertain.

"No, with some money and convincing" he proudly answered.

"Of course" I sighed. If anyone knew about my dad's convincing skill it was me. "Ever thought about asking me before you started to act?"

"I did. But since you apparently don't know what's best for you, I decided to step in" He said, clearly proud of himself.

"Thanks dad" Sarcasm!

"You're welcome" ignoring my tone. "I even already got you a tutor. A nice girl, a human though, but she is very polite…"

"I don't need a tutor since I'm not going to college" I told him fiercely. "You can't make me"

_Present_

And yet here I was on the plane on my way to California. After some arguments back and forth I gave up. Well… At least what my father thought. I myself was planning an escape plan. I ran some possibilities of how to get myself expelled and go back to the way it has been for the last few years. I loved my life and wanted to get back to it as soon as possible. But since my dad had went so much trouble with getting me in (even though it was for his own benefit) I thought that a month or two wouldn't hurt, besides, I've heard that there were some pretty nice looking young women there. I smirked and started to imagine it and then smiled when its path went to a quite dirty place. I sipped on my martini with a huge grin on my face. This could actually turn out fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D I was honestly terrified to put it up here, still kinda am though... But it gets better :)**

**Since I'm swedish there will most likely be misstakes, so please tell me so I can make things right ;)**

**Also thank you CherrySlushLover for everything :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was in the middle of the night when I arrived. The sky was filled with small stars shining like diamonds, some brighter than others and there was the new moon making the stars looking even smaller. I stood outside the airport in LA waiting for my ride that was supposed to take me to the apartment my parents had bought me. But the location of the apartment was not a coincidence. Apparently my neighbor across the hall was also my tutor. Dad had told me that her name was Sydney Sage, a high school top student- she had even graduated a year early- and had won awards and stuff… Yeah, like I didn't already know she was a nerd. She's giving lessons for- what it seemed to be- fun, for God's sake! That told me more than anything. I had the feeling that maybe age wouldn't be the cause of my death… This would!

"Mr. Ivashkov?" a male voice asked behind me, snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

"Who else would I be?" I asked back but added "Only an Ivashkov can look as awesome as this" I stated with a smile and turned around to face him.

The male voice came from a dhampir, I noticed a little surprised. His defined muscles and his alert position told me that he was a guardian. He had short sandy-brown hair with matching brown eyes and even though he was almost as tall as me, I could tell he was young, probably even younger than me, I realized. I tried to read his face but it showed nothing, damn this guy was serious, he didn't even show anything after I told him my little joke (even though I kind of meant it). But his aura did tell me he was annoyed.

"It's not fair that you know my name when I don't know yours" I said while carrying my bags to the black SUV, which was parked behind him.

"I'm guardian Castile" he answered shortly, walking over to the driver's seat.

Okay, so he was not the talkative kind of guy, not that guardians ever were. But I had some questions I wanted answers to and since he was the only one here for me to ask, he didn't have much choice but to answer. I sat in the passenger sit looking out the window where the landscape flashed by.

"So Castile" I started still looking out the window "Do you work in an area nearby?" I had a feeling that I knew what my new friend Castile was about to say.

He sighed "I was just transferred here after my graduation to be your guardian" I knew it! "Lord Ivashkov told me that you were going to college and he wanted me to be here with you during that time" He got me a newly graduated guardian in less than two weeks? Maybe the old man actually did care about me after all… Still, my gut told me otherwise.

"When did he hire you?"

"On my graduation" That was months ago. That old bastard! He knew all this time that he was going to get my ass over here! You are not an angry kind of person; I told myself and decided to have fun with the situation instead.

"So you're my roomie?"

"I guess you could say that" He didn't sound happy about it, but then again, he hadn't sound happy from the very start... I better light things up in here, I thought.

"Awesome! We're going to have so much fun together Roomie Castle" I smirked.

"Eddie" he said. "My name is Eddie" I could tell by his aura that he was a bit troubled over something "please don't call me Roomie Castile ever again" he begged. So that was the problem...

"Okay if I'll just call you Castile then?"

He nodded "That's okay I guess"

"By the way" I said looking out on the road in front of me "call me Adrian, Mr. Ivashkov makes me sound old, which I'm not" I pointed out. Hey, it brought Castile to actually smile. I was good. No sorry, I was awesome. No surprise there, as usual, I thought grinning.

"Well" He then said with a grin "You're older than me"

"I'm only three years older" I argued.

"Still older" he grinned. "We're here"

As soon as he stopped the car I got out. The building was smaller than I'd thought, only three floors. At least there were several of others looking exactly the same so it wouldn't look so sad, especially since it had this boring and depressing grey color. God, I hope the inside isn't as bad, I thought, while grabbing my stuff out of the car. Castile gave me the keys to the apartment and drove away to park the car at the parking lot that was within walking distance. I carried my stuff in and went to the top floor. When I stood in front of the door I took a deep breath, unlocked the door, opened it and finally took a step inside. I was in my new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I'm not completly happy with this chapter but decided to put it up anyway :-/**

**Thanks again for the reviews :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

It looked actually really good, I thought quite pleased. It was modern, with some older furniture that made it look more like a home. The kitchen/living-room was definitely approved. The kitchen part of the room was what you basically walked into when you entered the apartment, you walk through the door and to your right was the kitchen, though it was way smaller than I was used to, it was the perfect size for Castile and me. Then I saw something that was going to save my so valuable time… A dishwasher! Thank you, whoever put it there, I praised quietly, looking up. It was perfect for a guy whose hands that didn't do manual labors. I put my suitcases on the floor to look this place out.

In the living-room part was a big yellow cozy-looking sofa. I could already see myself laying there with a girl (or two) having some fun. I smirked when I imagined how the girl (or girls) would give me a show when she (they) took her (their) clothes of slowly and sexy in front of me, who would sit in the sofa enjoying the performance.

As I looked around I realized that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all… My bed was big enough for the things I had in mind and I had my own bathroom where I also had some plans for what to do in… I knew though, that if all of this would be possible I would had to distract my new roomie, to get him out of the apartment but decided to worry about that minor problem some other time when I heard a door open.

"So… What do you think?" I could hear Castile ask with a relived sigh.

"Love it" I answered and tried out the sofa. It really was cozy. "I assume that you're not the decorator of this place"

"It looked like this when I moved in here last week" He told me while starting to empty the dishwasher. "You should probably go to sleep"

"Why?"

"Because you will meet Sydney in the morning and she is going to give you some information concerning school and other things"

And so it begins, I thought sighing. "Does she know about us, you know, not being human?"

"She's an alchemist… So yeah she knows" Not only did the old man give me a human tutor but an alchemist tutor. That is so great, I thought with sarcasm. The girl who was going to tutor me would do that with disgust, thanks dad, you sure know how to ruin things, with pleasure, I might add.

Suddenly the door knocked three times. Eddie put the plate he had in his hands in its place before opening the door. And there a young woman stood like a perfect school girl, with a bunch of papers in her hands. She had blonde hair that went past her shoulders in a flattering way. Even though the distance between us I could tell she had brown eyes.

"Sydney?!" Eddie asked surprised "Come in" he then said opening the door wider. Wait a second… This was Sydney?! Was this beautiful girl my nerdy tutor? Sure, she wore a white blouse with a brown skirt, clothes that would usually make me cringe, but I could tell she was beautiful.

"It's 08.00 am" she said shortly and then turned to me "You must be Mr. Ivashkov" she had said it with a tired sigh, as if she had just agreed to babysit an annoying kid.

I left the sofa to look at her a little more closely. Not only was her eyes brown, I realized they had this hint of gold in them. It was amazing. This girl was absolutely stunning.

"Adrian" I corrected and gave her a smile that would make most girls to swoon. But this girl didn't even give me a smile. Maybe she actually did think of me as an annoying kid. "You must be Sage" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Right… Anyway…" She said while giving me the papers she'd been holding "Read these and I'll be back within a couple of hours. I want you to have read every single page by the time I come back" She turned around back to the door.

"What about my beauty sleep?" I asked. God, this was heavy! It would take me weeks to read all of this, I thought. "I have been up all night!" I couldn't help but whine.

"Drink coffee" was all she said and then left in a hurry; the door was shut with a bang.

"What the hell did just happen?" I asked out loud.

"Honestly" He said concerned "I have no idea" He watched the door as if Sage would come back any second.

"That woman" I pointed towards the door "is absolutely insane!" I cried.

Sydney's POV

"That woman is absolutely insane!"

I sighed; I had a feeling that he had wanted me to hear that statement. Of course I knew that I'd been completely rude, but I was an alchemist! Being polite to a vampire was just out of the question for me. I could almost hear my father's voice in my head telling me: _they are monsters, they cannot be trusted_. Sure, that Adrian guy hadn't exactly been scary but that was beside the point, he was still an unnatural creature of the night.

I had the responsibility for all the moroi that was assigned at Carlton's, there were now 31. This was a very high number. In the last couple of years the moroi had realized that this area was more or less strigoi-free and there for a safe place to concentrate on school and most importantly the savings of dhampirs. And since they were most of the time inside; they didn't have to worry about the sun.

Honestly there hadn't been any problems with the moroi at all. It had actually gone really smooth, which was great for me. That meant I'd had the time to study myself and I'd loved it so far. Yet, something told me that the new guy Adrian was about to turn things upside down.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Hi I'm so sorry for the delay :( I've been working (I am a Diving-Coach) all week. But I know that's not a good excuse.

Anyway thanks to those that reviewed, decided to follow and put this as their favorite :D t means the world to me :)

It's a short chapter but I wrote it in less than an hour, so this isn't great and there's probably lots of mistakes :P

* * *

Chapter 3

Adrian's POV

Did I do what Sydney told me to? No way! And me drinking coffee?! Yeah right! That stuff is disgusting! So instead I went to bed. But as soon as I got comfortable I realized that I couldn't stop thinking about that incredibly stiff alchemist, which was really weird. First of all: I preferred brunettes. Second: She was not moroi or dhampir. And third: She did not seem like the fun type I hung out with. I sighed. Why was I even thinking about this? I'm way too tired for this; I thought and forced myself to fall asleep.

"I guess you didn't do your homework" I opened my eyes to see Sydney standing across the room hands on her hips. She was wearing the same clothes as before. Actually the only different about her looks was her facial expression, which happened to be furious. Now this didn't look good, in fact it looked really bad. Yep, I was in trouble, no doubt and a part of me actually liked it.

"I've got a female in to my room in less than 24 hours of living here?" I smirked "I am good!" I smiled and suppressed a yawn.

"Congratulations" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "I had a feeling you wouldn't do as you were told. But I decided to test you" She said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked getting myself up of the bed. I was only wearing pajamas-bottoms. By the look of her face she didn't exactly look impressed… Ouch, can't say that didn't hurt!

"There were only ten pages" She said.

"There were definitely more than ten pages"

"Yes, but only ten readable. The rest were just letters forming words that do not exist."

This girl was good, I'd give her that. She looked at me with an expression that reminded me of my parents; the look that give most children nightmares. Again I felt like a kid around her, it is not a good feeling, I must say. She was the first girl (the only girl) to make me frustrated in a not sexy way.

"Put some decent clothes on" she told me and was about to leave when I said:

"Am I too hot to look at?" Somehow I just knew those words would make her snap. She turned around to face me.

"Hot?!" She looked like she was about to slap me hard. "You are a vampire! There is nothing hot about that, no matter what those ridiculous movies say, because your kind is unnatural and disgusting" She took one step closer to me "So to answer your idiotic question; no I do not think you're hot. Not at all"

She was really close now. She smelled like vanilla mixing with something else that I didn't recognize, probably her own natural scent and it was intoxicating. I couldn't help but to let out a small gasp when I saw her eyes, they glowed like gold. I had noticed the gold before from some distance, but now standing this close to her it was magical. My heart was beating so fast it almost hurt. Her lips were so close to mine. I needed to know if her gorgeous lips were as soft as they looked. Then, sadly, the door opened and we jumped apart, not looking at each other.

"Is everything alright in here? You were really loud before and then suddenly went quiet…" A very concerned and even more confused Eddie said when he saw us.

"I- I- I w- was just leaving…" Sydney stammered and left, almost running out of the apartment.

Looking even more confused Eddie asked "What the hell happened in here?"

"That Castile, is an excellent question" I was still stunned and felt slightly uncomfortable, which was a feeling I was not used to and I really didn't want to get used to it either.

Eddie's POV

Adrian looked extremely concerned and I had a feeling that Sydney had something to do with it. I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me to give Adrian some privacy. I knew that whatever happened in there wasn't my business but the curiosity took over hand and I pulled my cell phone up from the pocket of my pants.

"Hello" a familiar voice answered.

"Hi Sydney it's me" I said.

"Um… I think I know what you're going to ask me Eddie but…" She sounded just as uncomfortable and concerned as Adrian had looked.

"I'm your friend Sydney, please give me at least something" I begged. Since I moved here a couple of weeks ago I and Sydney had gotten really close, while trying to plan and prepare for the arrival of the _Party-boy_.

"You're my first dhampir-friend Eddie, which I'm, honestly is still trying to get used to… Look I need to do some errands but I'll call you later ok?" She said sounding stressed. "Otherwise I will come over in a few hours to start working on Adrian" I couldn't help but chuckle at that last part.

"It's all right" I told her softly. "By the way, if there's anyone that can make Adrian become the great man I know he can be, it's you"

"Thanks Eddie"

"No problem. Bye Sydney, see you later"

"Bye" And we hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry for the delay! :( But here is the next (short) chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Adrian's POV

I still couldn't get my thoughts straight. The TV was on but I didn't actually look at it. There was lots of laughter so I guess it was funny… But concentrating on the screen was incredibly hard. And the voices were heard from outside of the bubble that I was currently living in. It's been a few hours since the incident, so maybe the fact that it was still haunting me wasn't so weird but then again the things that happened earlier were not supposed to happen at all. I had been so close to kiss Sydney. A human. An alchemist. Not to mention a blonde. But then again I had just woken up; maybe it was because of that. I mean, I did have a dream about curtain stuff… That's it, I decided. That's why it had happened. It must be. I had simply dreamt a certain kind of dreams, which had affected me afterwards.

Just then Eddie sat down in the free spot beside me. I didn't actually see him, but I could smell his cologne and felt some shifting in the couch. His presence did pull me back to the real world a bit, though. He cleared his throat.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I know that I don't exactly know you, but…" He sighed. "Since Sydney left, you've kind of, uh, been acting strange…" I knew what he meant but I was not in the mood.

"First of all; you're right, you don't know me. Second; what do you mean when you say strange? Have I've been less awesome or something?"

"You've been quiet" he stated, not so much caring about answering the awesome part.

"Look! Sydney is nice, smart and a little stiff. But honestly… I really don't like her" I told him.

"She is." He agreed to my astonishment. He stood up. "But you don't exactly know her, Adrian. Try to see this situation from her perspective. She's part of an organization that hates us, afraid. Give her a chance. You of all people should know some things about misjudgments." He looked serious, and was that disappointment in his eyes?

He went to his room without saying any other word to mark that this talk was over, at least for the time being.

Damn that guy knew what to say.

3 weeks later…

I've been in this rotten hole for three weeks. I hated it. The girls here were not as hot as I thought. Now that was a disappointment… And don't even get me started on Sydney! If anyone would have asked me to choose between studying with her or burn in hell I'd have chosen the latter, gladly. How could someone so beautiful and smart make you want to kill yourself? It didn't make any sense. A weird part of me wanted to take care of her and another part wanted to strangle her.

I sat in the sofa with her and pretended to listen to this history shit. It was so fucking boring. So to make it at least somewhat okay I planned a party in my head. A party with lots of drinking. I knew that with some alcohol the girls would in my eyes seem hot. I needed to get laid and that soon…

"Are you even listening to me Adrian?" asked Sydney.

"Yeah sure" I answered with a sigh.

"Then tell me what I just said" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You just asked me if I were listening to you." I said with confidence.

"Adrian!" she yelled frustrated into her hands.

"You say my name a lot." I sated. "You like it?" I smirked.

I could actually see the anger boiling inside of her. From sitting as far away she could in the sofa she moved closer and grabbed my shirt with both of her hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"Could you please for the sake of both of us concentrate so I…" I stopped to listen to what she said. It was like a dejá vú from last month. Next thing that happened was really unexpected...


End file.
